There is known a sanitary washing device for jetting the water (warm water) heated by e.g. a heating part toward the user's private parts. Jetting heated water suppresses causing the user to feel discomfort from cool water and can improve usability.
On the other hand, in order not to cause discomfort to the user and to prevent a scald during jetting, it is desired not to jet excessively heated high-temperature water. However, high-temperature water may be jetted when a failure occurs in some components of the sanitary washing device, particularly in components of the washing system (such as members and devices related to jetting from the nozzle). For instance, when a failure (primary failure) occurs in the heating part or the element for controlling energization of the heating part, water may be unintentionally and excessively heated to result in jetting high-temperature water.
The sanitary washing device may be provided with a protective electronic circuit for preventing jetting of high-temperature water. The protective electronic circuit includes e.g. a temperature sensor such as a thermistor for measuring the temperature of the water heated by the heating part. When the measured temperature is high temperature, the protective electronic circuit closes the flow channel and stops jetting. However, a multiple failure may occur in which a failure (secondary failure) occurs in components of the protective electronic circuit in addition to e.g. the aforementioned primary failure. High-temperature water may be jetted also in this case. For instance, when an abnormality such as a failure occurs in the temperature sensor, the temperature cannot be measured correctly. Thus, jetting cannot be stopped even when the water reaches high temperature. Then, high-temperature water may be jetted toward the human body.